OneTwo
by mutant
Summary: Do I have to do all the work.. Figure it out yourself… .. Just Kidding. Set Season 1, alter verse.. Xander just about to ask Buffy to the spring fling... thats all ill tell you.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One.. Two…

Author: Michael Dunbar

Summary: Do I have to do all the work.. Figure it out yourself… 

He awoke startled; his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. His pillow was soaked in sweat, his hair wringing wet had stuck to his forehead and he wiped his arm swiftly across it.

"Just a dream, nothing more Xan.. Your just having nightmares because this is sunnyhell and the source of all the things nightmarish.. That's all…"

The alarm clock read 4:06 and was blinking repeatedly as he sat up straight; he looked around his room expecting to see the shadows come alive to taunt him. But all that greeted him was the gentle caress of Pamela Anderson's eyes from the massive poster he has opposite his bed.

"Well I'm never going to get back to sleep now, fantastic… It's not enough that I go patrolling four times a week and hardly sleep.. Now my nightmares stop me from sleeping too.. home sweet hellmouth.. Such a wonderful place."

Deciding that talking to oneself wasn't the sanest thing Xander pulled himself from his covers and walked out of his room to the bathroom. Turning the faucet on he splashed some water on his face then looked into the mirror, his tired reflection looked back and he sighed.

It was a big day today, make or break, the start of something or the destruction of his life as he new it.

Today he, Alexander Harris, was going to ask Buffy Summers out on a date for the spring fling and his heart clenched at the thought. He was always a running man when it came to women; he usually dealt with it in his own time which usually involved lots and lots of country music.

However she was different and he knew it. You didn't risk life and limb for a simple crush. You longed for them but got over it in time, with her it was different, it was like his life had lead him to her. As sappy and girly as that sounded he knew it to be true or as true as anything in his life.

The shower was cold but he needed it badly after that awful dream and welcomed the freezing water as he prepared himself for the day. He'd planned everything, even the time and place he was going to ask her.

The quad at lunch time.

He'd have preferred a candle lit room with Barry White singing in the background but he was a teenager and he'd take what he could get.

As he dressed himself he took all the care of choosing items that wouldn't cause epileptic fits if out in broad daylight and managed to pull off something that looked at least half way decent. His clothes were all cheap and tattered since he had to buy them himself from the money he earned working the part time job he had at S-mart on the weekends.

His parents didn't notice him most of the time and were always drunk, so asking them for anything was out.

Even food was a difficulty for them most days.

It was still only 5:30 by the time he had dressed and gotten his bag ready for school and he sighed again, he wished the dreams would stop, as if his life wasn't already scary as hell.

Flipping up his mattress he grabbed a notebook from under and reached for a pen off his bed side table before turning to a page half way in and scribbling incessantly for a few minutes.

_Well, I had another dream last night. He was in it again with them fucking things on his hands. This time he left me alone and just went after my friends. I woke up when he killed Buffy in one of the most vicious acts I have ever witnessed and I've seen a slayer fight. I have no idea why I keep having them but if they don't stop soon I may have to seek some help from Giles. They are getting more frequent, 3 times in as many nights is not normal for any sort of recurring dream._

Xander put the notebook back in place then sat on his bed and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

_5:20.._

_5:21.._

_8:31.._

He blinked once and rubbed his eyes, he must have fallen asleep and not even noticed. Reaching for his bag he ran out his bedroom door and jumped down most of the stairs before sprinting out of the front door.

He was going to be late.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One.. Two… Part 2 of 20

Author: Michael Dunbar

Summary: Do I have to do all the work.. Figure it out yourself… 

"Um… You know, Buffy, Uh.. the spring fling is a… time for students to gather and.. oh god.. Buffy I want you to go to the dance with me.. You, me on a date.."

Xander closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hyperventilation was a possibility at this point. He tried looking anywhere but at her, it wasn't as difficult as it sounded. The squirrel climbing the tree was taking up his attention at this point. Anything to take his mind off the rejection he knew was coming.

"Oh.."

He was hoping for a little more than that, maybe a "hell yea" or a "screw you buddy", anything but that. He looked her in the eyes and she actually seemed to be smiling slightly, maybe she thought it was a joke.

He was Xander stupid joke guy.

"What took you so long…"

Now that one came out of left field, he started looking around for anything resembling a camera or anything resembling a forthcoming apocalypse. If the apocalypse did come it couldn't be at a better time. The hell mouth had to be at work for a girl to say anything like that to him, especially one as great as Buffy.

"Huh…" He sputtered

"Willow told me you were going to ask, not very best friendy but she gave me the heads up and I can't say I don't like the idea. She's all over that new guy at the moment, say's he's a genius or something.. She was all for us to give it a try and seeing as I'm sans guy I'm thinking why not.."

"Huh…" He sputtered again, then "Martin.. the new guy.. right.. good guy.. lots of books.."

Buffy just smiled at him then reached for his hand and he blushed as she took it and held it tight.

"I'd be glad to go with you to the spring fling…"

He was going to try for a coherent sentence this time, something that didn't involve the word "Huh", if that is even a word. He would ask Willow later, she'd know and probably chastise him for not.

"Eeep…"

Way to make with the syllables.

"You know I hope your going to be more entertaining on the date because I'm high maintenance.. Require lots of attention."

"Yea.. I'll be funny and everything"

Yes he managed a sentence. Score one for the big guy.

"Oh I'm sure you will… Can't be anything but huh"

Xander was about to reply but the bell echoed through the quad and students started wandering off in all directions. Buffy still held his hand and he squeezed it softly before grinning stupidly at her.

"Wow.. I guess dreams do come true.. and yes I do now realize I said that out loud and apologize whole heartedly.."

Buffy's laughter was like music to his ears and caused him to grin wider if it was possible, maybe things would be okay after all.

"A girl loves compliments.. I'll be requiring loads and loads.."

"And I'll be all too happy to oblige a lady.." Xander replied with a smile "I hate to be the one to say this and I'll probably kick myself later but I guess we should get to class… Although sitting here all day holding your hand sounds much better.."

"Yea.. I guess we should head to class"

Buffy turned her head to look around slightly and then leaned in and gently touched her lips to his for a simple peck of the lips before drawing back with a crimson blush adorning her cheeks.

"Maybe we can talk about it tonight, at the bronze. Just me and you.. Willow is going to be a study buddy with Martin"

Xander nodded his head dumbly with a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Great, you can pick me up at 7… "

With that last statement she was up and gone and Xander sat there quietly for a moment then brought his hand up to his lips and touched them gently.

"Wow…"

The day edged forward at a snails pace but Xander smiled the whole way through it, even Cordelia's insults didn't phase his mood as he walked through the day. Which got on her nerves more than any reply could have.

By the time the last bell rang he was sitting on cloud nine with angels playing instruments all around him. This day could quite possibly be the best day of his young life; it beat down the day he got his Spiderman comic signed by Stan Lee that's for sure. He walked home slowly trying to listen to Willow's ramblings about the new guy but failing miserable as he just nodded his head at the end of each sentence.

"Then we both ripped off our clothes and had wild carnal sex… right in front of the class…"

HUH!

Willow was blushing but grinning nonetheless as he cocked his head to the side and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Knew that would get your attention. So happy are we today? Has it got something to do with a certain blonde haired slayer.. I think she should remain nameless."

"Yea Will.. Happy as can be, meeting at the bronze tonight infact…"

They stopped in front of Willow's mailbox and she grinned at him.

"Congrats Xan, see I knew you had nothing to worry about.."

She walked idly down the path towards her front door before Xander's shout made her turn.

"Will.. You're the best.."

He stuck two thumbs up and grinned at her and she giggled as she opened her door and went inside. Xander walked to his house a few blocks east of Willows and clambered up the stairs to get ready for the "Talking about the date.. date". He threw his bag into a corner and leaped onto his bed before hugging his pillow and looking to see his alarm clock.

4:36..

"I'll have to get ready soon…"

The next thing Xander knew he found himself outside, the wind was blowing a gale and he looked around idly. It was Sunnydale and it was dark, he reached into his pocket for a stake but found a piece of salami instead.

"Now.. This is just weird.."

"Now you know how I feel…"

Xander swung around to see the guy from all his nightmares looking at him as he leaned on a lamppost an evil gleam in his eyes as he stroked his claws on a nearby fence.

"Nothing is as it seems here.. Except death.. You die here.. You die there.. You die everywhere… Fresh meat…"

A blur of red and green stripes swept in front of him and he grabbed at the hand holding him by the throat in the air. He tried to breath through his nose to no avail and couldn't break the grip on his larynx no matter what he tried.

"What.. do you want.." Xander sputtered out.

"I want to see your innards smeared all over my lovely gloves…"

And with that sentence finished all Xander could do was scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One.. Two… Part 3 of 20

Author: Michael Dunbar

Summary: Do I have to do all the work.. Figure it out yourself… 

---

BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP

THUD!

Xander found himself lying on the floor clutching at his throat where the hand had squeezed it so tightly and he was even struggling to breathe. He looked around wildly trying to come to grips with his surrounding and failing miserably.

After a few minutes had passed and his breath was his once again he stretched his limbs out and pulled himself up onto the bed, he looked at the beeping alarm clock on his bed side table.

6:04

He never set the alarm clock to wake him up but he was sure glad it had taken this particular time to break him out of his sleep. Wiping the sweat from his face he stood up and looked around shakily, his light was on and his bag was where he had thrown it when he came in.

Upon entering the bathroom he walked straight to the sink and twisted the cold tap, reaching down he splashed some water on his face before looking into the mirror.

Xander stepped back in surprise and reached up to touch the five shallow gashes on his neck right where the hand had been.

That was just a dream though, wasn't it?

"These.. They can't be real.. He was just a dream, wasn't he?"

Without even contemplating the impossible he gently washed the cuts and blood from his neck before trying his best to cover them with plasters and gauze tape. At the end of it he looked almost passable for a severe trauma patient in the local hospital.

Xander sighed; it had to be on his nights to end all nights. Ridding himself of his sweaty clothes he washed himself down then went about getting ready. His first port of call was something he thought he would never wear, a turtle neck jumper that his grandmother had bought him last Christmas for some bizarre reason. Jumpers and California don't exactly go together like peanut butter and jelly.

Once he decided he looked presentable in the warm wearing jumper he pulled some black slacks from his drawers and pulled them on then went to the bathroom and looked himself over.

"Not bad for a man clearly going insane…"

Grabbing a few necessities like his wallet and keys he leapt down the stairs two at a time and rushed out of the front door.

---

(Buffy's House)

Joyce looked at her smiling daughter and knew that something wasn't right with the world, because her daughter was never happy or hadn't been for a very long time it had seemed. For so long she had seen something lurking beneath the surface of her daughters eyes screaming for help as if she had the whole world on her shoulders.

Tonight, she looked very happy.

It was quite unnerving but a welcome sight nonetheless.

"So… Why all the smiles? And the dressing up?"

Buffy pulled a blue dress in front of her while looking in the mirror and grinned at her mother's nosy behavior.

"If you must know I am going out tonight…"

"Have you done your homework…" She might like seeing her daughter happy but school work always came first in her book.

"Of course" Buffy replied while rolling her eyes and keeping the grin on her face the entire time.

"Just asking.. " Joyce smiled at her "So… Who are you going "out" with?"

Buffy could hear the accentuation of the word out in the sentence and looked back at her mother "A friend…"

"Would this friend happen to be a boy…"

"Why yes he would…"

They loved playing these stupid mother-daughter games, it was kind of a tradition in there family.

"Does he have a name or a tattoo?"

Buffy laughed at that one and shook her head "He doesn't have a tattoo and his name is Xander…"

Joyce eyes widened slightly "Xander.. Xander?"

"No a completely different Xander that looks exactly like him and has the same name…"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know…"

"Who'd you think I got it from…" Buffy laughed at her mothers smiling face "Yes Xander… Xander. He asked me out.. on a date.. and I said yes.."

"Well.. I'm slightly surprised but he is a nice boy, I'm sure he will treat you right.."

"I'm sure he will too mom.."

Just then the doorbell rang three times then two small times and Buffy shook her head slightly and giggled whilst Joyce looked out of the bedroom door.

"I'm guessing that's him unless someone else likes to do secret knocks and codes to get in houses.. I'll let him in and have a chat with him. You get ready darling.."

Buffy's eyes widened slightly but she smiled and nodded.

---

(Outside Buffy's Door)

Xander stood on the porch nervously and clenched his fingers tightly together, the jumper wasn't helping his nerves one bit and he looked through the frosted glass of the window to see a person descend the stairs.

Joyce

The door opened and Buffy's mom looked at him with a soft smile on her face "Come in Xander… We should have a chat, Buffy is still getting changed she will be down in a minute."

He gulped audibly.


End file.
